


与我无关/3*

by AnaRich



Series: 与我无关 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE WRITING°
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 与我无关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634920
Kudos: 1





	与我无关/3*

**Author's Note:**

> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE WRITING°

04

会面不欢而散——至少是以Sam非常不高兴而结束的。

傍晚，Rover回到公寓，门口仍旧一团混乱。省省吧——她决定换个地方住。明天就走。

她收拾了家当——平板电脑、手机、银行卡、Glock17和几件衣服，环顾一周，发现没什么能带的了。VPN和主机路由器太重，带不走也没必要；冰箱里没什么吃的，要不带点纪念品？于是Rover拿了支笔放在书包侧袋，这是上一年去交通博物馆的时候买的，握柄是托马斯小火车的形状。书包不重，她掂量几下，又塞了件衣服进去，放在床头，压在明天穿的衣服上。

拉半小时小提琴，十二点睡觉。

光线涽涽，Rover猛地睁开眼睛。有人在她屋里！她听见第一扇房门尽职尽责地发出了吱呀的呻吟。那人感觉暴露了，不再掩饰脚步声，大步走向第二间房——她的房间。Rover第一次痛恨这间屋子太小，没有十个八个房门等那人开。她迅速起身，推开窗户——感谢机油、螺栓、窗户制造商，窗子没有发出任何声响，冷风灌进来，把Rover打清醒了。接着她翻到地上，手腕发力一撑，滚到床底，与此同时，房门打开了。

Rover蜷起身子，感觉这幕似曾相识。空气对流，把那精心挑选的、薄软的白色窗纱吹得高高扬起。一双黑皮鞋，鞋底带泥，走到窗前站住了。Rover瞪大了眼睛。

阴影、布料窸窣、后撤半步——太他妈的熟悉了。如愿以偿，Rover和一双眼睛对视。接着是大吼、后撤下蹲、摇晃，她往后缩，背贴在墙上。我好像从来不拖床底下的地，她想，太脏了。

右肩摩擦、月光、碰撞，Rover被拖行出来。那人像球员射门一样给她来了一脚，弯腰抓着Rover的头发把她带起来。看来是要命的，Rover使劲踹到那人的裤裆上，他松手弯腰。Rover扑向床头，床沿里有枪——可衣领上的力度不如人愿，她的手指堪堪勾到书包带，划出一个弧度，和书包一起摔到地上。挥拳，Rover回到地面。男人嫌麻烦似的又把她扯起来，发出无法辨别的声音，是模糊的笑？还是咒骂？Rover也挥拳，力度甚微。惹怒他了吗，看来你没带枪。湿热的气息印在Rover脖子上，男人的手臂渐渐收紧，星空、雪花、乱码又在天花板上闪烁，她不住往下滑。

绵软质感、怒吼、下坠，Rover用手撑地，男人坐在地上。再单腿后踢——男人的手软软垂落，脑袋被钉在墙上，托马斯的脸在微笑。Rover手挂在床上、头贴在地上，疲惫卷上眼帘。太脏了。

脚步声——同伙、等得不耐烦了吗——头皮再次遭殃。转身，一把女式手枪握在手里，手臂发软，没能抬起手来就被抢走了。脸给枪托来了一下，分不清左右，又是地面和一次射门。太脏了。

第二个人对杀了Rover显然不那么热衷，毕竟她都瘫在地上了。他去查看同伴的情况，光线太暗，他拉开台灯，只一眼，就和托马斯对视了。光——起伏的影子，Rover扑到那人背上，与其这样形容，不如说是她抱住了那个人，毕竟她勒脖子的力度如同爱抚情人的胴体。

还是地面，没有新意。脖子上的压力看来是能死人的，Rover做不出什么激烈的反应了，两条腿一压一抽的算是回应。

砰——肉体和肉体撞出喝彩，那男人横飞了出去。又有几个人进来，男人闷哼，尼龙扎带喀啦喀啦响。

Sam准备把躺在地上一动不动的Rover抱起来，凑近了发现她的眼睛大大睁着，赤红的、闪着月光。Sam吓了一跳，“你还好吧？”刚出口就后悔了，这能好吗？

“还好。”Rover回答。她慢慢坐起来，疼痛后知后觉地袭来，可她闭不上眼睛。

太脏了。

血、灰尘、唾液，太脏了。

Sam向她伸手，“能站起来吗？”

Rover温顺地把放到他手心，颤抖的、不停向下坠。

看来是不行了。Sam说，“拿个担架。”

活该你一辈子单身！这是Rover闭上眼前最后的想法。

05

“......骨折......有轻微脑震荡，继续观察......”

有人掀开她的眼皮，她醒了，后知后觉的疼痛像沙滩上漫过脚踝的海水。白炽灯和消毒水刺得她眼角酸涩，Sam从门外进来，还穿着那件白衬衫，上沾了血和灰尘。

“你才睡了一小时。”Sam开口。

“......晚上好，美国队长先生。我没睡，我是昏迷了一小时。”

“......抱歉。”Sam不适应面对无言的尴尬，他环顾一周，“喝水吗？”也没等回答，自顾自的就倒了一杯递给Rover。

“你看着我。”Rover没伸手，实际上她连动动指头都难，“我像是能接的样子吗？”

“......抱歉”他把杯子递到Rover唇边，她压着杯沿低头。头发乱糟糟的、带伤、流血，像只落魄的流浪犬。

“别说抱歉了，你又没错。”Rover喝了半杯水，抬头舔舔嘴唇，“我听着烦。”

她干裂深红的两片嘴唇带着水光，粉色一闪而过。Sam错开视线，“我知道了。”

挂钟的分秒针哒哒哒地错开一个小角度，Sam紧了紧拳头，“其实......”

Rover歪着脑袋睡熟了。

06

Rover惊醒、挺身——被疼痛掼回床上。还是浆白的病房，窗帘映出波浪形的澄黄光条，床头有个空花瓶，床边支着吊瓶，软管另一端在她的手背上。

房门慢慢打开，一束花、一个人、一起进来。床上一只带血的针头，窗户打开，天空紫红，像爱丽丝梦游记里那只狡猾的猫，咧开一口白牙阴森森地笑——这是八楼！Sam冲到窗边往下看，没有肉泥、没有残肢，在这样的光线里医院的地板依然干净得闪闪发亮。Sam掏出传呼机，“她不见了！封锁......”

Rover从卫生间走出来，湿漉漉的，卷着软绵绵的烟。“怎么了？”

“......我开玩笑的。”Sam放下传呼机，对面的脏话掐灭在电流声里。

“谢谢你的花。”Rover指指花瓶，她实在没力气插花了。

她挪回床上，把自己藏进被子里，发尖的水把枕巾濡成蓝灰色，背后渗血的伤口蹭出一片粉红。“来干嘛？”

Sam的眉头皱成结。一时不知道该让她重新包扎伤口还是先吹头发。思索良久，久到Rover几乎睡着，Sam打开了吹风筒，挽起她一缕头发。风是暖的，有些烫脸。

“Sam你不能——噢”Fury站在门口，“我打扰了吗？”他装模作样地倒退半步，敲敲门，“Knock、knock？见你们的鬼，我才不在乎呢。”黑风衣刮出一道风，他站在Rover身边。

“Ashley Cruz，你违反了美国宪法章程中民事......”Fury停下来，“见鬼美国队长，能不能别吹了？”嗡嗡声暂停了，“很好——民事法案中的第二十一......他妈的我又不是条子，这关我什么事！”他把牛皮纸档案重重合上甩到床角。

“你要加入我们吗？注意——我说这句话的时候是在要求而不是请求。”

“别提那个名字。”Rover的脑子嗡嗡响，“我不叫那个。”


End file.
